


It Is Rather Cold Out Here

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, It snowed so I had to write something, M/M, POV John Watson, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: "John. It's snowing.""In London? Yeah right."ORJohn and Sherlock enjoy the snow, and sort their act out while doing it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	It Is Rather Cold Out Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Despite having a whole list of fanfic ideas, I decided to write something else. It snowed, so here we are.
> 
> I put G for the rating, but there is 1 swear word near the beginning, just so you are aware.
> 
> I love these two so much, they deserve to be happy.

John stirred, not willing to open his eyes. He and Sherlock had been on a case for the last 3 days, and he had only got 2 hours sleep interspersed in 20 minute intervals. And while his superhuman flatmate could survive without resting, he certainly couldn't. 

It was early morning, since there was no light behind his eyelids. After coming to this conclusion, John decided that he did not need to get up, so he rolled over and nestled further into his pillow. 

"John," a voice sounded from the doorway. He groaned, grabbing his duvet and pulling it over his head. This was not the time for one of Sherlock's experiments. 

"Piss off, Sherlock," John yawned, keeping his eyes firmly shut. He was going back to sleep, no matter what. 

It seemed that his flatmate didn't have the same idea, as he grabbed fistfuls of John's duvet and yanked. Hard. 

Unfortunately, John had a firm grasp and refused to let go, so he ended up in a pile on the floor by Sherlock's feet. Determined not to give in, he simply rolled over, wrapping himself into a cocoon. 

"John." Sherlock repeated. 

"Sherlock. It is god knows o clock in the morning, I haven't slept in days, go away!" John replied.  
"John. It's snowing." 

At this he braved opening an eye. The look on Sherlock's face made him momentarily stop breathing. He was looking at him softly, with a hint of excitement behind his eyes. 

Deciding the safest thing to do was turn away, John pushed himself off the floor.  
"In London? Yeah right," he sighed, but pushed back the curtain an inch all the same. 

The sight that lay in front of him brought a smile to his face. The sky was completely black, but central London was never dark, street lamps glowing. Across the pavement was a thick layer of snow (well, thick in terms of you couldn't see the ground), unspoiled by human foot. The road had a few tyre tracks, the odd bus and so forth having travelled down it, but it was still a stunning image. 

John turned back to Sherlock, whose small smile had turned into a wide grin. He looked like a small child, bubbling with excitement, barely containing his enthusiasm. 

"What time is it?" He asked.  
"3.37am. Problem?" Sherlock replied, trying (and failing miserably) to school his features into something more neutral. John broke into a grin. 

"Not at all."

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Hiking trainers and coats on, the pair made their way out of the front door and onto the street. John spun around slowly, reveling in the feel of snowflakes (large ones too) falling onto his head. He trod slowly into the snow, savouring the crunch of it beneath his feet. He smiled softly, before something hit his back with a resounding thump.

He spun round to see Sherlock smirking at him, snow stuck to his gloves. John felt around his back and sure enough, there was snow stuck to the back of his jacket. He looked up. 

"Oh, you're on."

~☆~☆~☆~ 

It was joyous. John couldn't think of a time he had seen Sherlock more happy. He had a sneaking suspicion Sherlock hadn't got to play in the snow much when he was younger.

John snuck up behind Sherlock, a snowball prepared in his hand, the latter bending down to make another one. Unfortunately for him, just as he reached the taller man, Sherlock span round suddenly and stuffed a large handful of snow right in John's face. 

He spluttered, slowly wiping snow away from his face. He saw the smirk on Sherlock's face.  
"Give up?" He taunted. John raised an eyebrow.  
"Never." 

He launched himself at the detective, tackling him to the floor, grabbing a fistful of snow from beside him and shoving it in the man's face. 

"That went in my mouth!" Sherlock gasped, shaking his head to dislodge the snow.  
"Serves you right," John chuckled, before his hand slipped on the ground and gave way. 

This meant his whole body weight was now leaning on Sherlock. 

Ah. 

John could never deny his attraction to the detective. He had tried to hide it from himself, and deflect everyone else from speculating by using the 'I'm not gay' line. But there was no question. The man had interested him from the very beginning. But he had never even contemplated the feelings being reciprocated. 

Well, that wasn't true, but let's not go into that right now. 

Returning to the current moment, John found Sherlock looking up at him, the smirk replaced with a soft smile. For once, he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve. A soft shimmer behind his eyes floored John (well, it would have if he wasn't already lying down). 

Love. 

A gentle but firm hand rose to his cheek, Sherlock's eyes searching his for any sign of rejection. Clearly finding none, he shifted so his forehead was resting against John's, before softly pressing their lips together. 

Despite the snow and biting wind, John had never felt any warmer. A spark ran through his whole body, and all thoughts left his mind apart from 'I'm kissing Sherlock Holmes'. 

And, possibly more importantly, 'Sherlock Holmes is kissing me'. 

They pulled away, keeping it chaste. There was no need to rush things. Sherlock shot John a blinding smile, before gently moving him to the side so he could get up off the floor. 

"As much as I enjoyed kissing you, it is rather cold out here." Sherlock aimed for nonchalance, but the expression on his face betrayed his voice. John accepted the hand that was offered to him, before he was led back to the front door of 221B.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

John walked back into the sitting room, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He flicked his eyes over at his armchair, before shaking his head and making his way over to where Sherlock was lying on the sofa. Shoving his feet off the edge so that there were space for him, he sat down and took a sip of his hot beverage.

"John? What are you doing?" Sherlock asked, frowning.  
"You're the detective, work it out." John quipped, smiling softly. He leant back into Sherlock's chest, settling in and keeping his mug upright. After a moment, Sherlock tentatively wrapped an arm around his torso. 

He let out a soft gasp as John rested one of his hands atop Sherlock's, interlacing their fingers together. 

"John... you're sure?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. John let his head fall back against Sherlock, and looked up.  
"Of course I am, love." He chuckled as Sherlock's eyes widened. 

"L...love?" He stuttered.  
"Problem?" John started to move away, but was pulled back firmly by the arm around his waist.  
"No problem," Sherlock smiled. John hummed as Sherlock's other hand moved to run his fingers through John's hair. 

They had danced around each other for a long time. But, at last, they had stopped circling each other. John could feel Sherlock's heartbeat under his head, rhythm in tandem with his own. 

They were finally where they should have always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile!
> 
> I'm haventacluewhatimdoing over on Tumblr too, come and say hi, message me about Sherlock, or just for a chat! I'm also taking fanfic requests sometimes, check my bio and first blog for details :)


End file.
